The Return of Acceptance
by Frozenheart1996
Summary: Sakura has filled her life with things to do night and day, just trying to forget about the obvious. But what happens when the obvious is dragged back to the village almost dead? Please R&R rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**OK, well, this is just something I wanted to put up here, but I kinda did it for DarkLillyoftheNight96. Hope you enjoy!!! I don't own Naruto!!!!!!**

**Sakura Haruno walked up the steps to her two story house at almost twelve at night. She had a long day at the hospital, and she was worn out. **

**Sakura had an almost artificial life. She was still able to laugh, smile, and love truly, but she was never able to find romance. She was never able to find passion, and she knew the only place she would ever be able to get it would be from the ice hearted, Uchiha Sasuke. When he left almost six years ago, she had tried to fill in that hole, not by dating, but by getting closer to her friends, train harder, try to save lives quicker, and the most important thing, love children. She babysat when she could, and she loved the young ones she watched while their parents were out having the time of their lives. Hinata and Naruto already had three children, and she watched them occasionally, including Temari and Shikamaru's two little girls. **

**Sakura walked into her room, and pulled out a white sleeping outfit. It was a white glittery tank and matching pants. She washed off her makeup, washed her face, and combed her hair. After soothing lotion onto her skin, she fell into her bed, and drifted off to sleep. **

**Two o'clock in the morning **

**The phone rang once, twice, three times, and then the answering machine came on. Sakura was in a daze, and thought she was dreaming when she heard a voice scream from her bedside table," Help us, he's dying! Please hurry! Please! Sakura, get to the hospital, please!!!" But then her head snapped up, just as the person stopped screaming. She immediately got up, and slipped on her sandals. **

**Sakura ran out of her front door, not even bothering to lock it, knowing her neighbors, nosy people who barely slept, would watch it. **

**The screaming nurse reminded her of the time she heard the screams of a mother who was losing her baby girl. She had just been born, and she wasn't breathing because of lung collapse. But Sakura, who performed immediate surgery to revive her, saved the girl, and the mother from a heart attack. That girl had been her best friend, Temari. And every prayer the now three year old girl said always included," And thank you, Kami, for allowing Auntie Sakura to be there for mommy and me when I was born, for I would not be here if not for her." **

**Sakura ran through the doors of the hospital, and was instantly pushed into an operating room with a white coat on. Sakura still didn't know the patient's name, or what his history was, but she knew the problem. And began work on him immediately. **

**The patient, a 20 year old man, had just been recovered from a village, and he had severe heart blockage, and his lungs were hemorrhaging. At first, Sakura didn't know where to begin. She calculated that if she could deteriorate the fluid block in his heart, then she could keep blood flowing and then keep him on oxygen while she worked on his lungs. **

**Sakura walked out of the operating room, a tired, but satisfied look on her face. She saved him. Everyone cheered as she walked out, and Tsunade lead her to her office where she spent the rest of the night, too tired to walk back to her house. Still, she couldn't help but wonder who the man was… **


	2. The Talk

**OK, so I'm like really happy right now cause the day I posted the first chapter of this story someone added it to their fave stories list, and that made me feel good, so I want to thank Devilkatkiller for that, so thank you!!!! I hope you like this next chapter!!!!**

Sakura woke up at ten in the morning, clothes on her desk. She picked them up, and took a quick shower. She was now from a satin nightgown that Tsunade lent her, to a silk knee-length pink spaghetti strap dress with frills at the bottom hem, and her white doctors coat.

She walked around the hospital, asking her aides where Tsunade was. She soon found her in the break room, making coffee and putting fruit into a bowl. When Tsuande turned around, she looked at her star pupil, smiled, and said, "Coffee and fruit is all I can get you right now, but trust me, there's more coming. " Sakura smiled, and sat down next to her teacher, and said, "Tsunade, what I really would like to know is who he was."

She sighed, and said," Sakura, drink your coffee, and then I'll let you see him."

A few minutes later, Sakura and Tsunade were walking down a hallway Sakura rarely ever went down. But at the end, Tsunade opened the door, and walked in, looked around the room, and then allowed Sakura in. There was a bed, with the man she was operating on last night on it, and his face was covered with the blanket, but she caught a glimpse of his hair…

Tsunade walked over to the bed, and pulled the blanket away slowly, to reveal Sasuke Uchiha. For some odd reason Sakura didn't seem very surprised, but her eyes did soften when she saw his body. It was covered in bandages, but it held a glow to it.

"Sakura, I want you to stay with him until he wakes up. And when he wakes up someone else can watch over him." Tsunade spoke.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke, and the up at her teacher, and nodded solemnly.

"OK, well, I'm going to check up on other patients. Stay here and watch him, please." Tsunade said, and walked out.

A Week Later

Sakura shook her head, waking herself up. A few days ago, they had moved Sasuke to a suite. There he was in a regular bed, but still was on medicine, but not in critical condition. But it was just, hopefully, only a matter of time before he woke up, possibly to the smiling face of Sakura.

At that point in time, it was just after two in the morning, and Sakura had just woke up due to pained whimpers, groans, and twisting sheets on the bed next to her.

She looked at him, and noticed nothing on the machines going haywire, but he was still twisting and crying out in his sleep. She pulled the blankets away, and then lifted off the sleeping shirt he had on. Still nothing on his chest or his… his neck. On it was a swirling of black and green just under the skin. And Sakura knew what it was, and just what she had to do.

The liquid under the skin of his neck was a killing poison. It was used to kill enemies in war, simply by probing the skin with something on it. It would then instantly spread through the body, but wouldn't leave the victim dead, but suffering mentally for days at a time before dying of the poisons' affect or brain swelling. The only way to save the person was to suck the poison from the victim, but it had to be done at a certain time. When it arose on the most tender part of the body, in Sasuke's case, his neck, just up under the skin, the area would have to be cut open and sucked from the body. In some cases it would be impossible to do, on account it may be on a vein of artery.

Since Sakura had absolutely no medical equipment with her in the room, she gently tilted Sasuke's head back, and bit his neck, making him moan in his sleep. She bit as hard as hard as it took to break to the skin, and then sucked the poison. Every now and then she would spit a liquid into the glass beside the bedside table, until all the poison was out of his system and her mouth. And she didn't even notice him wake up half way into the procedure.

Finally, Sakura gave one last suck to Sasuke's neck, and she hit the floor in dead embarrassment when Sasuke moaned so loudly that she knew he was awake. When she looked at him, his eyes were open, though clouded. Sasuke quickly blinked, trying to decode the image in front of him.

Blood pooled almost into his hair, but Sakura was quick and grabbed an alcohol pad and gently pressed it to his neck, making him hiss ever so slightly.

"Sshh, calm down." she said, and Sasuke looked up into her eyes. When she pulled the pad away from the bite mark on his neck, a love bite formed, and Sasuke gently touched his neck.

"Nice to see you up. Are you going back?" Sakura asked on the dot. Sasuke shook his head weakly, and said, "What was wrong with me that made you have to do that?"

"Well, poison. That was the only way to get it out of your system. If anyone asks about the mark, just tell them you were being choked." Sakura said. "Yeah, by a girls mouth." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, let's not forget that you are in my care, and am responsible for your well being, and if I think you are a danger to yourself or others, then I could easily have you put in a cushy room with a pearl white jacket. Any questions?" Sakura stated. Sasuke stared at her in amusement, and then said, in a dry voice," Feisty."

Sakura sighed, and said," Well, because of your ass, I've been stuck here for a week. Now, since you're awake, someone else will be taking over. Goodbye."

Sasuke quickly made a grab for her wrist, but missed narrowly. But she still felt his fingers brush her wrist, and turned around. She gave a quizzical look, and then asked, "What?"

"Can you maybe stay?" Sasuke asked after a long breath. Sakura tilted her head, and then asked," Why? You thought I was annoying four years ago." "Sakura, that was then, and this is now. I know we have both changed." he said.

"Sasuke, one day, you will learn you can't always get what you want. I'm sorry, but no matter how much you change, I change, or how much anyone else changes, but life will still go on." With those words, Sakura turned on her heel, walked to the door, and walked out, leaving Sasuke to lie on the words she had just told him.

**OK, well, kinda cold, but just wait till the next chapter. One word: Fluffy!!!!!! Haha later everyone!!!!**


End file.
